


Cockbiters

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>endragh asked:<br/>(hopefully this works) so the mafia one was just pretty much a AH OT6 mafia about how they got together(because i really enjoy the guys getting together more then them in a relationship(though i like that to)) also i mentioned that i did give this prompt to someone before December but at the time i didn’t know about you and they haven’t written anything for it since</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockbiters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ahh yes the taste of sloppy seconds.

Everyone thinks that it started with Geoff and Jack- because Jack has been his second for so long that it seems like forever. But they’re wrong. When Geoff took over the branch of the Cockbite mafia, he’d been in a relationship with Gavin. They’d been introduced through Burnie and were inseparable since. Gavin was the one who actually scouted and found Jack.

Jack joined the relationship before he joined the mafia. Gavin had been following him around for months, flirting with him and leaving him gifts. He didn’t even find out about Geoff until the second month, being wooed in a fancy restaurant that the man had cleared so it was no one but them. Which was both creepy and sweet. He’d been seduced into an unsafe relationship, and then convinced into the Mafia where they could keep him safer.

Michael was a gift from Burnie. Geoff had been extremely fond of the new arrival the moment he made it clear that he wasn’t going to put up with Gavin’s shit, but would still follow actual orders. Anyone who could tell Geoff was the boss was definitely good in his books. He’d joined the relationship when they’d walked in on him making out with Jack. Which was another whole story having to do with cats apparently.

Ray came right after, but he found them himself. Originally he was in a rival mafia, but he and Michael knew each other previously. It was Michael who convinced him to go on the ominous completely alone date with Geoff, but it was Gavin who would convince him that the relationship was worth a shot. Jack was the one who convinced him to break all ties to the last mafia- it was a matter of his safety, after all.

Last was Ryan. He’d been running with their mafia for so long that Ray was honestly surprised when he found out Ryan wasn’t part of the relationship. Ray took him aside one day and asked him what he felt for each of the boys. No one but them knew what Ryan had answered, but the other four assumed it had to be something good because he’d agreed to join their idiot asses the next day.


End file.
